This invention relates to a motor driven double-bearing fishing reel, more specifically to a motor removably attached to a housing of a fishing reel.
A conventional fishing reel of this type is driven by a motor accommodated in a housing in parallel with a spool shaft on which a spool is mounted and with a transmission mechanism arranged between the motor and the spool shaft. The rotation of the motor is usually transmitted via the transmission mechanism to the spool shaft to be rotated therewith.
However, in order to cope with a situation wherein a proper motor power or speed is needed, for instance, corresponding to the kind of fish to be caught, it is necessary to prepare so many fishing reels as equipped with motors with a variety of power and speed to hereby meet the requirement with the result that a considerably big stock of fishing reel of various capacity of motors must be kept ready for meeting the demand.
In the same conventional fishing reel, it is also devised that a motor of any chosen power or speed may be replaced by disassembling and assembling the fishing reel, which requires an extra man power hereby to give an operator of fishing reel a considerable inconvenience.
One more conventional fishing reel of this type has a motor accommodated in a spool cylinder thereby to drive the spool and the rotating speed of the spool is controllable by means of a control means such as a control level. This fishing reel also involves the same drawbacks as mentioned in the preceding case in line with replacement of motors.
Another conventional fishing reel of this type is provided with a motor which is independently arranged outside the housing of fishing reel to which a motor is electrically connected by a lead wire. The fishing reel thus constructed is so bulky and complicated that it is very inconvenient for an operator to handle and to carry.